overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Volume 10
The Ruler of Conspiracy is the 10th light novel volume in Overlord series. It was released on May 30, 2016. It details about Ainz Ooal Gown's decision to turn his kingdom into a utopia for all races. Meanwhile, rulers of other countries are plotting to oppose him and his newly founded nation. Main Summary "Sovereign of Stratagem" "Abyss of the Great Sorcerer King" After his coronation, Ainz decided to turn his kingdom into a utopia. A forever thriving world with various races that submit to him. As the first step, Ainz turns towards the Empire with the intention to strengthen the Adventurer's Guild and nurture the adventurers. Meanwhile, rulers of each countries who were taken aback by the sudden emergence of the sorcerer kingdom have devised their own countermeasures. How would Ainz, the immortal ruler of the country, influence them with his actions? Full Summary The prologue opens with Albedo, conveying a course of heart struck affection toward her master. Albedo outlines a list of forthcoming duties: training the Elder Liches to manage the administration, a visit to the Re-Estize Kingdom, and the policies to confirm and implement. Albedo still has trouble following Ainz's radiant plans and brilliant mind. Though, she takes on her duties with little complaint, as her heavy burden is service to her beloved master. After the founding of the Sorcerer Kingdom, Ainz Ooal Gown wakes up in the former mayor’s chamber, having moved in after taking over E-Rantel. Seated nearby is a maid named Foss, one of the Homunculus Maids, who had kept steadfast vigilance on him throughout the night, not sleeping, unmoving and in silence. Ainz addresses the maid and given a response of elegant glee, as rather standard. In an inner monologue, Ainz considers, then banishes another thought of treating the NPCs as equals; Fifth, another homunculus maid, moves into her shift. Ainz, Fifth and the Eight-Edge Assassins leave for the dressing room, where a maids await. Ainz feeling too inadequate to select his attire, allows Fifth to select his outfit. For the day, he styles a vibrant crimson robe, adorned with gems instead of buttons, and further embroidered with gold thread. Ainz heads downstairs, Fifth opening the door to his study. On the balcony, he feeds the lip bug. As he seats himself, Albedo and the Elder Liches makes their entrance. Idle chat about the weather is immediately met with the resolve to change the forces of nature to the whims of his desires. Ainz voices that he prefers that nature take its natural course and organizational conversation begins. A stack of documents await verification. Ainz takes particular concern over a document about material resources, though the language is difficult. Later, Ainz finds out the document records the fact that merchants are refusing to enter his domain leading to the steady decline of resources. Ainz pauses, then mentions that he is not versed in legislation and law; Albedo concludes that this is because he has never been bound by laws. They move onto the proposals, some made by Ainz in hopes the anonymous veil can protect his suggestions from instant implementation. Ainz accepts (presumably) Yuri's suggestion to start an orphanage which will help the children, provide work to the widows, and help integrate the next generation into the Sorcerer Kingdom. Ainz convinces Albedo to release Nigredo and Pestonya, who previously went against his word to defend the children with no memory of the Eight Fingers incident. Aura and Mare came to visit Ainz. The forest resource depot is complete, Mare has been tasked with building an underground tomb on the outskirts of E-Rantel, the elves that had been saved during the Invasion of the Large Tomb were attempting to act as parental surrogates to Aura and Mare; Ainz hopes they can help with Aura's and Mare's development. Both the two dark elves are picked up by Ainz, placed on each lap, and coddled in fatherly affection. Albedo voices her interest but is shot down, thereafter Albedo begins a baby-like display in retaliation and Ainz allows her to sit on his lap. Ainz breathes in a familiar scent, but Aura stops him telling him brashly that it is perverted before he can pinpoint why the perfume smelled familiar. Aura and Mare make a suggestion that boys should wear girl clothes, and girls should wear boys clothes, but the suggestion is turned down when Ainz convinces everyone in the room that Aura and Mare are dressed that way because Bukubukuchagama wanted them to be special. Albedo asked Ainz for approval that she will visit the Royal Capital for a diplomatic meeting and Ainz approve it. Ainz visits Hamsuke, sleeping with his Death Knight. Wondering, Ainz asked Hamsuke if she knows about The Giant of the East and The Serpent of the West but Hamsuke doesn't know them and it's the first time she hears about them. Pandora's Actor continues to act as Momon in Ainz’s place and resides in the guest house. Ainz acknowledges Pandora's Actor as his own son and Pandora's Actor himself calls him father. Pandora's Actor asking his father on the concerned on behalf of the citizens what Ainz intends to do with the nation. Ainz is unsure himself, and decides to walk on the streets in hopes he can form an idea. He summons six Cherubim Gatekeeper to protect him and Fifth, being welcomed by the less populated streets of E-Rantel. While walking on the streets, Ainz starts a conversation with Fifth about their nation. Fifth told Ainz that she is very happy in this country because Ainz rules it but no one came to greet their ruler and it's upsetting her. After thinking about it, Ainz has finally decided to turn his kingdom into a utopia. A dream-like world where all the races of the world must kneel before him. Out of habit, he arrives at the Adventurer's Guild. Ainz and his escort enter the Adventurer's Guild and saw that there is no adventurers inside the guild only the staffs. Because of Ainz taking over E-Rantel that the adventurers have a hard time to find a job in hunting down monsters and protecting the people. This is because almost all of their jobs were replaced with Death Knights and Soul Eaters instead of adventurers. Ainz saw Moknach, the leader of Rainbow, who has just entered the guild. Ainz asked Moknach in why he is still here in the city. Moknach replied that it's because of Momon, who stayed in the city and became their shield. After hearing his reply, Ainz told Moknach that he and the other adventurers might someday become people like Momon. After a verbal exchange with Moknach, Ainz develops an idea toward his next objective of allowing the adventurers to live up to their name. A meeting with the guildmaster, Pluton Ainzach, concludes. The Adventurer's Guild of E-Rantel will be under the Sorcerer Kingdom. A labyrinth will be built to train low leveled adventurers and the new purpose of the guild will be to explore the unknown lands that remain blank on the map. Ainz extenuates that under his rule, humans, demi-humans, and heteromorphs beings will be equal under his flag. Ainz also told Ainzach that group of goblins will be visiting E-Rantel along with other demi-humans. In Re-Estize Kingdom, Princess Renner builds an orphanage for the children whose fathers were killed in the massacre at Katze Plains. The death count for the Kingdom exceed 180,000 with more missing, leaving the remaining solders too depressed to continue. Climb returns to the princess's side. Brain Unglaus searches for a new Warrior Captain to take Gazef Stronoff's place. Renner, Climb, Evileye and Tina make their way to the Royal Palace. The leader of Blue Rose, Lakyus, is elsewhere, training the revived Gagaran and Tia who are suffering experience loss. Arriving at the castle the princess and Climb separate from the group and meet with Prince Zanac. There is word that an envoy from the Sorcerer Kingdom will be arriving in one week. Narration shifts to Philip, the third son of a noble. He gains the right to his father's estate and land after the death of his two older brothers. Their deaths allowed him to attend the ball to welcome the envoy, Albedo. Philip becomes entranced by her dark beauty, and fantasizes about her, a dream he feels is achievable when his plans bring wealth to his domain. He invites Albedo a "ball at his estate". Back at home, his father scolds him for trying to befriend the envoy rather than his deepen relationship with the count and other nobles. Philip rebuts that the Sorcerer Kingdom is a powerful ally. He assures his father that the count has recognized him as heir, though he did even meet with the count. The family does not have an estate large enough to host a ball, but Philip made plans with his mistress in the capital in exchange for an unnamed favor. In the Slane Theocracy, a meeting of the highest authority of the Theocracy begins. Their first topic is the seizure of the fortress city of E-Rantel and its surrounding area. They argued that they should have intervened the war but it was refuted in their previous session to not engage with the extremely powerful magic caster that could control a mighty Death Knight on its own and tacitly acknowledged it. They received a report from the Thousand League Astrologer, who has confined herself to her room, reporting over 500 high level undead, and a single spell that could take down an entire wing of the Kingdom's army. They scorn the Empire for siding with the Sorcerer King and irritate at the Kingdom's idiocy to let their army to be massacre, but now they could not play a direct hand in ruling area that bordered a nation of demi-humans ruled by the Dragon Lords. They have decide to send an emissary to meet the Emperor but they are still concerned with his allegiance. They try to piece the relationship between the Sorcerer King, Momon, Jaldabaoth, and Honyopenyoko, all strong individuals that appeared around the same time. They received another report from the outfield agents: E-Rantel was ruled in peace with no revolts under the undead king and the citizens are living ordinary lives with the Death Knights are used as city guards, Elder Liches as public servants while Soul Eaters are used to pull cargo wagons. They agreed that they will not antagonize Ainz Ooal Gown and his nation, being wary of creating another enemy while still at war with the Elves. They also decide not to use the Downfall of Castle and Country on the Sorcerer King. Their discussion shifts to the concerns about a certain girl who want to take revenge for her mother's death. They decide to send the retired Black Scripture members to aid the Dragon Kingdom. In the Baharuth Empire, Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord el Nix is visually distraught, succumbing to a habit of drinking potions to alleviate his stress. The imperial soldiers blame their misfortunes on the emperor, believing that he had full knowledge of the effects of the spell cast by the Sorcerer King. Chapters * Prologue * Chapter 1: Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown * Chapter 2: Re-Estize Kingdom * Chapter 3: Baharuth Empire * Epilogue Trivia * Overlord Volume 10 is currently the longest volume in the Overlord light novel series. * In the Web Novel, Ainz Ooal Gown used a Death Knight to fight against the Martial Lord of the Empire. * The Slane Theocracy called the event that happens every 100 years or so when YGGDRASIL Players are transported to their world as "The Advent of the Gods". Gallery Category:Light Novels